The disclosure relates generally to efficiently delivering advertising to consumers, and, more particularly, to utilizing profile information relating to audience members in order to target advertisements and/or presentations to the audience members.
Advertising is often targeted towards the general demographic of the consumers of a product that the advertising is effectively grouped with. For example, advertising shown in a movie theater before a G-rated movie may be targeted to a general demographic of young children and their parents, while advertising shown in a movie theater before an R-rated movie may be targeted to a general demographic of adults. The demographics of an audience in attendance at a G-rated movie is likely to be vastly different from the demographics of an audience in attendance at an R-rated movie.
In general, targeted advertising is such that the targeted advertising is tied to a particular product, e.g., a particular G-rated movie. As such, a movie theater often shows the same advertisements for each showing of a particular movie. An assumption is effectively made that the majority of the audience at each showing of a particular movie is likely to be interested in the same advertising based on implied shared interests and/or affiliations between advertised products and the movie being viewed. This form of advertising is often referred to as “contextual advertising,” with the advertising chosen based on the anticipated demographics of the intended audience for the movie.